


Done

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, badass reader maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: After all the struggle and turmoil in hell you break up with Crowley to make sure you couldn’t be used against him. However everything backfires as you get taken hostage nonetheless and your former loves shows up.





	Done

Title: Done  
Pairing: Crowley x female!Reader  
Word Count: 1400+  
Warnings: angsty, but promise it will be okay.  
Summary: After all the struggle and turmoil in hell you break up with Crowley to make sure you couldn’t be used against him. However everything backfires as you get taken hostage nonetheless and your former loves shows up.  
___________

“We got your plaything, your majesty” One of the demons snarled. His friend was holding a sharp knife against your exposed neck, you could feel the cold metal on your skin. The cold made you want to shiver, but you didn’t dare move against the sharp blade. So you kept still, eyes focused on the man you loved. Although you tried to not let anyone see how much he meant to you, especially the king himself.  
“And that interests me why?” He sounded bored, only sending you a second lasting glance. You didn’t matter to him, not anymore. The irony about this situation was almost painful. This was everything you tried to prevent from happening. All you wanted was to make sure no one would you use to get to the man you loved, you wanted to protect him. And you had accomplished that – However there was a knife at your throat nonetheless and no one to save you.

“Crowley” You said calm, although inside your heart was heavy “I think we’re done.”  
“Done, love?” He asked not getting your train of thought. The two of you had been sitting on your tiny couch, enjoying some whiskey together (you would have never gotten the courage for what you were about to do otherwise). It was one of the rare early evenings when both of your jobs would let you enjoy some peace and quiet. One of the rare moments you got to enjoy and feel how lucky you were. 

You could feel the tension and uneasiness in your capturers. They had expected you to be their ticket to great power in hell. Kind person that you are, you had informed them that you meant nothing to their king, but they wouldn’t listen. Now they were hearing it first hand and it wasn’t playing out well for you. Your affliction with him would have been the only real bargaining chip you could have imagined. As a hunter you had killed too many demons in your time to let them walk you out of this.  
“Isn’t she yours anymore?” The leader of the little bandit group asked your former lover. This time he didn’t even look at you as he rolled his eyes at the stupid rouge minion. You could see how he was unimpressed by the whole set up, but underlying his whole act was anger. Probably mostly directed at you. To be fair you deserved it. You deserved all his anger and wrath on you. But you’d take it any day over the alternative.

It was both the perfect opportunity and the worst moment to do what you were about to do. With the power struggles in hell and all the turmoil you couldn’t see any other way. The king of hell couldn’t love a human hunter. It would take everything he worked so hard for from him. And you couldn’t let that happen.  
“The two of us.” You explained softly but calm and cold on the outside. Letting him see how hard this was on you, would not help your case. “I don’t think it’s working anymore.”

“Oh please” Crowley smirked at the even more irritated demon “If you plan to blackmail me at least keep your information up to date. That woman is dead to me.”  
His words hurt, but you wouldn’t let him see. You had him were you wanted him. Fierce, unstoppable and not caring about the weak human he used to be foolish enough to love. He was being the king of hell again.

“What are you saying?”  
“I don’t want this, us, anymore” Your own calmness surprised you, especially after seeing tension creep into his former relaxed shoulders. He hadn’t seen this coming, you realized and it broke your heart to do it to him anyway. “We’re done.”  
“Just like that?” He demanded, anger and hurt in his voice. His eyes flashing at you. “You sound like this meant nothing to you!”

“So you wouldn’t mind if we slit her throat? Right here and in front of your eyes?” The demon asked, not giving up, smelling some kind of bluff. Fear started to creep up on you. Even for a hunter this was a shabby death. Having your throat slit in front of the man you loved.

“Hey, don’t get mad for being honest” You snapped back, realizing too late that you were starting to let his hurt get to you. You need to stay calm for this. “This was never a good idea. I’m a hunter. I hunt demons, I don’t date them.”  
“Little late to realize that, isn’t it? You’ve been with the king of demons for almost two years now, love.”  
“And now I’m done with that king, Crowley” You hissed, you knew the only way to get him to leave was to fuel his anger. His temper was the only weakness you dared to use against him. You considered all the easy lies to make him hate you and leave. But you couldn’t leave him and lie to him. “I think you should go.”

“I’m not opposed to see you try” Crowley was back to bored with his typical attitude. It unnerved you how uncaring he was. Did he really get over you that fast? You meant for him to move on, but deep down it still hurt seeing him so cold blooded towards you now. “What do you say? End this charade?”

“As you wish” He snarled, throwing you one last red-eyed look. This was the moment you realized you’d done it. He was furious, mad enough to forget two years of peaceful love. He was going to leave. And be safe.

As if on cue you heard the flutter of wings, followed by some yelling and screaming. For a second you closed your eyes, trying to turn away from some white light right in your field of vision. The cold, sharp edge disappeared from your neck, but you didn’t dare open your eyes yet.  
“See, I told you I could drive baby in stealth mode! They never saw or heard us coming!” A familiar voice bragged. Slowly you decided to open your eyes, trying to verify something that had to be a dream. Maybe the demon had cut your neck and you were hallucinating due to blood loss.  
“Woa, (y/n), you look creepy when you look at us like a star struck damsel in distress.” This time the voice belonged to another man you knew all too well.  
“Sam?” You asked carefully not trusting your eyes as they lay on the taller Winchester and his grinning brother “Dean?”  
“I hope they didn’t hurt you, (y/n)” Another man smiled kindly at you. You took a deep breath, closed your eyes for a second before reopening them. “Cas?” One hallucination, fine. But three?  
“Let her breath, you bloody morons” The most familiar of all voices snarled at your (imaginary) rescue party. You took your eyes off the three of them to look at the man whose voice you had missed every single day for the last weeks.  
“It’s going to be alright, love” Crowley whispered as he stood beside you to lose your retrains. “I’m going to take you home.”  
“Why?” You whispered back, finally finding words again. “I send you away.”  
“And you didn’t mean a word you said back there.” Slowly his hand massaged your sore wrists. His touch was gentle and loving as if you’re break up and the last weeks apart never happened. “As king of all evil I know a lie when I see it – Especially coming from the woman I love.”  
“This is what I was trying to avoid! All of this!” You suddenly started to snob. All the emotions from before over taking you. All the hurt, sadness and fear came down on you. “I knew with all the chaos in hell they try to get to you. You could have lost everything you worked for.”  
“So you thought it wiser to make me loose the one thing I could never part with?” His eyes were looking at you with wonder, slightly furrowed brows couldn’t hide all the love this single glance was revealing. “What kind of king would I be if I couldn’t keep both my throne and my queen safe? You’re an idiot sometimes, (y/n). But you’re my idiot. And my queen.”  
You jumped into his arms, tears running down your face but you couldn’t care less. All you could do was whisper into the crock of his neck how much you loved and missed him.  
“I love you too.” He replied as you calmed down “Although, love, for the queen of hell you are a terrible liar.”


End file.
